Ermagerd
by Gummybear10
Summary: ...


Devin nervously ran his hand down Michelle's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each other's mouths. Devin didn't know how Michelle would react to him grabbing her nice luscious ass. That's why he ever so slowly worked his hand down her back until it was at her belt line. She never said anything; she just thrust her tongue into his mouth passionately, yearning for more. Troy seeing his chance ran his hands down her tight fitting jeans, which formed tightly to her ass, until he had his hands over her ass. She still wasn't saying anything, course that would be somewhat hard with his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling with hers. Taking the plunge, not knowing if this would earn him a slap of reproof, or an encouragement for more, he grabbed hold of that luscious ass. Squeezing tightly, making the most of the moment, for he was sure it would be short lived. Michelle jumped with surprise, though Devin wasn't sure if she was angry or turned on. "Oh baby" she said "I like that! Don't stop!"

Yes! Devin thought. He was in the money. She was turned on by it, things were going great. He made it even better by grabbing tightly on the ass again and pulling her tightly to him feeling the press of Michelle's breast against his chest. He leaned in again for a kiss, which quickly became hard and passionate. With their lips tightly locked together and their tongues going back and forth, Devin felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his dick straining against his pants to stand erect. Michelle felt it too, for she giggled an said "oh did I do that to you baby"

"You have no idea the things you do to me," Devin whispered into her ear as he gently kissed down her neck. Working his way to her collar line and back up her chin to her mouth. Devin soon realized that his hands were beginning to wander again. Only this time it was up the back of her shirt. He felt her shirt slide up as his hands climbed higher up her back. He then felt the back of her bra and the clip that connected it. With out thinking he unhooked it, amazed at how easy it was considering how hard he had heard it was to unhook those damn things. Michelle just pressed harder into Devin, deepening the kiss.

"You want this off baby," Michelle said as she slipped her bra off underneath her shirt.

"Holy shit" Devin thought, "This cannot be happening to me. I have a beautiful, babe that just took her bra off for me." He then slipped his hands from her back to her warm breast. He began to massage them, going in circles and counter clockwise and squeezing them with his strong fingers. Michelle moaned in pleasure as he caressed her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard.

Devin could not stand it anymore, he had to have more. He needed more, because by the point he was so turned on he couldn't think straight. He pulled her shirt up over her breast, and Michelle helped him even more by completely taking it off.

There she stood, no shirt on, her breast there for him to do what he wanted with her. And he proceeded to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Michelle grunted as the air was forced from her body, but Devin put sum back in as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Pushing it in hard, rolling it over her tongue and against the insides of her mouth. Michelle pushed her tongue back just as hard, as she pushed her pelvis forward into Devin. She began to roll her hips, moving her pussy up and down against Devin's hard cock, which by now was straining to escape from the confines of his pants. Leaning into her, her pussy throbbed against his cock. Devin could feel her starting to get wet through her jeans. Giving him an indication of just how horny she was getting. The whole time Devin had her up against the wall, he was massaging her breast, eliciting moans of pleasure from her in between kisses.

Reaching his hand down, Devin began to mess with Michelle's buttons on her pants. After some blind struggling, because he was still passionately kissing Michelle and his other hand massaging her breast, he managed to get the button undone. Michelle pushed into him again, causing Devin to moan, inciting more passion into their kisses. His hand continued to go down to her zipper, pushing that down. This forced Devin to put Michelle down, so he could slip her jeans off. However, before he could, Michelle had turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Her hands pulled his shirt up an over his head.

"You can't be the only one getting undressed now" she said as she threw his shirt on the ground. Rubbing her hands up his chest as Devin again grabbed her ass and pulled her into another deep kiss. Both their hands began to wander lower and lower until they reach their pants line. Michelle messed with Devin's pants button, but couldn't get them undone. "Here baby, let me get them" Devin said as he undid his button. That was all Michelle needed, she had his zipper down and her hand down his boxers in less than a second. Devin moaned as he felt her gripping his cock.

He got down on his knees then an began to slip her pants off, revealing the soft lacy thong underneath. Seeing the thong released a new stream of testosterone into his system. He then pulled the thong down quickly, just to get to her smooth warm pussy. As soon as he saw her pussy he leaned his face into it an thrust his tongue up into her pussy. Eliciting a scream of pleasure from Michelle as she dug her nails into his back. "OOOOOOOOOH" she moaned as Devin ran his tongue all around the inside of her pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up an down the outside of her puss. Making her more an more wet. Finally pulling out and going back up to her breast, he began to suck on those and run his tongue across her nipples. As she ran her hand down to his boxers, feeling how hard he was, she pulled them down an off. Then she took a step back to look at his cock to see how big she had made Devin get.

Michelle pushed Devin over to a couch, got down on her knees, and proceeded to suck on Devin cock. Going up an down, and licking it all over, the whole time grabbing hold of his balls an massaging them gently. She decided to get a little frisky and popped them into her mouth, running her tongue all around them. Making Devin lose himself in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't contain himself any longer; he pulled Michelle up and sat her on his lap facing him. He gently lifted her up so he could slide his cock inside of her. "Here, let me help" she said as she grabbed his dick and guided it into her wet pussy. He pushed in slowly at first, then rammed it in hard an fast, pushing Michelle's body up. Devin grabbed hold of her waist an pulled her back down, making her feel all of his cock inside of her pussy.

"Take it easy baby, I'm not used to how big your cock is yet" she said as she pushed herself back down on his cock. "But not to easy, you know I like it rough"

These were the exact words Devin had wanted to hear for a long time. For it seemed almost every girl wanted it to be soft an gentle when he was pushing into them, when all he wanted was to lose control of himself and pound into them hard and fast making them moan with every thrust into them. This is exactly what he made Michelle do. She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her. He could tell she was about to reach her orgasm, right as he was reaching his. They both went at the same time. She leaned into him and rolled her hips to meet his last thrust, Devin exploded into her, making her groan with pleasure. She collapsed against him in exhaustion, giving him several passionate kisses, then snuggling up next to him and eventually falling asleep. All the while Devin sat there with his arm around her thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
